Moony and Padfoot Drabbles
by remuslives23
Summary: Seven drabbles written for the latest mp ldws challenge. Remus/Sirius. Please read the notes and warning on each individual drabble.


Seven drabbles written for prompts left for Moony and Padfoot's Porny Prompt Drabble Fest at mp_ldws over at LJ. Please read the warnings on each drabble.

* * *

**Title:** Forgiveness in a Heartbeat  
**Author:** **remuslives23**  
**Word Count:** Exactly 300  
**Word Prompts:** Hands. Intimate/Intimacy. Scent.

He knew his scent well after nearly six years sharing a dorm room. Remus didn't bother turning around. His body ached from the bone-breaking transformation two nights ago, but the ache in his heart... He closed his eyes. That was a pain that couldn't be soothed with potions or spells or time.

"Remus?"

The whisper sounded like a shout in the quiet room, and Remus felt the heat of another body warming his cool skin. He shivered at the intimacy they'd become so comfortable with, yet felt so very wrong now.

"Remus, I..."

The voice broke on a sob, and Remus felt a sympathetic sting in his own eyes before he blinked it away. It was unforgivable. Trust – a fragile, rare gift that Remus had offered to only a chosen few - had been shattered with a careless, thoughtless taunt; Remus' secrets exposed for the sake of petty revenge.

He wanted to scream, to rant and rage at the one whom he loved above all, the one with whom he'd trust his life.

The one who had betrayed him.

Hands reached for him, stroking over his bare back, skimming along the waistband of his low-slung jeans before curling around his waist, sliding up his sternum to rest over his heart.

"I'm sorry."

The words were mouthed into his shoulder, his skin absorbing the regret and remorse that soaked the three syllables, his blood taking up the refrain and sending it searing through his veins, right to his broken and bleeding heart.

Remus turned his face, sighing as Sirius nuzzled into his neck, leaving a wet, salty residue on Remus' skin. "I'm sorry." A kiss was pressed to his throat, stubbled chins scraping, bringing blood to the surface. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

He was forgiven in the space between heartbeats.

* * *

**Title:** Uniting the Houses  
**Author:** **remuslives23**  
**Summary:** Slytherin and Gryffindor come together. Literally.  
**Contains:** Wanking. Language.  
**Notes:** AU wanking  
**Prompt Number:** 55.

'I think we've achieved McGonagall's goal of uniting the Houses,' Remus panted as his wrist snapped out a hard and fast rhythm.

Sirius groaned his agreement into Remus' neck, his own hand firmly ensconced down the front of Remus' trousers and moving just as rapidly. Their shirts had been pushed up under their armpits, ties – one striped green and silver, the other red and gold – thrown over their shoulders. Their bellies pressed together tantalisingly, twin dustings of damp, tight curls rubbing with delicious friction as they rutted frenetically against each other.

'Oh, yeah,' he growled as he wavered on the edge of orgasm. 'We united, alright. Hard to stay enemies with a bloke when his cock has been balls deep in your arse... oh, fuck!'

He came in a sticky flood over Remus' hand, and Remus – in a show of support for his fellow prefect – joined him a moment later.

* * *

**Title:** By The Fire  
**Author:** **remuslives23**  
**Summary:** 'Tell me to stop.'  
**Contains:** Coming in pants. Drunken boys.  
**Notes:** None.  
**Prompt Number:** 9

Remus stared at the flames as they licked the edge of the tin. James had shown off his freshly learned spell and conjured the portable fire, placing it on the dusty floor of the Shrieking Shack so they could all huddle around it. They'd shared an illicit bottle of Firewhiskey – pilfered from James' father's liquor cabinet – then, one by one, fell asleep around the fire.

He turned his gaze to Sirius, watching the light play across his face. So enthralled was he by the flickering shadows, it took a long moment for him to realise Sirius' eyes were open.

'I... sorry,' he whispered, mortified at being caught watching the other boy sleep. 'I didn't...'

Sirius shook his head, putting his finger to his lips. He sat up and scooted across the floor to sit behind Remus. Remus turned his head in confusion, gasping softly when he felt Sirius' breath hot on his neck. His hand fell to Remus' leg then slid along his thigh until he was cupping Remus' groin. A shudder started at the top of Remus' spine, juddering down to his toes. Sirius nosed Remus' jaw and murmured, 'Tell me to stop.'

Remus – breath ragged – shook his head. Sirius smiled against the hinge of his jaw as his hand began to move. Squeezing, rubbing, thumbing at Remus' swollen shaft until, with a hastily muffled cry, Remus came in his jeans.

Sirius tipped Remus' head back and Remus let him, groaning quietly as Sirius kissed him. He could feel a distinct hardness pressing against his hip, and reached for it, blindly groping until he heard Sirius' sharp intake of air and the fabric beneath his palm became wet and sticky.

'You didn't tell me to stop,' Sirius whispered, stroking Remus' hair.

Remus smiled. 'No,' he said quietly. 'I didn't.'

* * *

**Title:** Love Letters Written on Your Skin  
**Author:** **remuslives23**  
**Summary:** Remus tells Sirius how he feels with every touch.  
**Contains:** Frotting  
**Notes:** I fricking love this prompt!  
**Prompt Number:** 64

Remus' fingers glided along Sirius' back as his tongue traced the crease between his buttocks. Sirius moaned sleepily, his hips moving rhythmically against the mattress as Remus pressed a kiss to the slope of each fleshy cheek. His tongue slipped from between his lips, the tip licking out the words _amour_ on the right buttock, and _adore_ on the left. He shifted higher, brushing his lips over Sirius' velvety skin before writing _passion_ across the hollow at the base of his spine while his fingers danced across Sirius' ribs and scribed in loopy cursive the words _cherish_ and _beloved_ and _rapture_.

He laid supine over Sirius, pressing his front to Sirius' back, and kissing _lust_ and _lover_ to Sirius' nape before sliding his hands along Sirius' arms and tangling their fingers together.

Together, they moved with practiced ease, rolling and rocking sinuously until sweat slicked their skin and their bodies trembled at the cusp of climax. Remus' fingertips tickled Sirius' palms, scrawling _fidelity_ and _trust_ in a shorthand only he understood, while his lips marked Sirius' shoulders with _mine_, _mine_, _mine_, _mine_...

He could never put it into words – the way he felt. Love was rare and precious, something to be protected and held deep in his heart where no one could ever take it away. He could only find the courage to tell Sirius like this – kissing and licking and biting his devotion into his skin - all the while hoping that Sirius knew.

Remus fell first, coming hot and hard over Sirius' buttocks as he mouthed _love you_ into the crook of Sirius' neck.

Sirius arched up then cried out wordlessly, shaking through his own orgasm and moaning breathlessly, 'I love you, too.'

* * *

**Title:** Why Sirius Loves Shaving the Muggle Way  
**Author:** **remuslives23**  
**Summary:** Sirius discovers the joy of shaving  
**Contains:** Coming in pants  
**Notes:** 'Tis hard to write shaving porn in 225 words.  
**Prompt Number:** 37

Sirius held himself still as the sharp edge of the razor touched his skin. It scraped along his jaw, ploughing through the lather and exposing naked skin to the cool air in its wake. Remus pressed closer, straddling Sirius' thighs and dipping his head so close Sirius could feel each exhale warm his skin.

The even rasp of the razor soon faded as Sirius watched Remus work; the man utterly focused, the tip of his tongue caught between his teeth in concentration. The tender care touched Sirius' heart, warmth blooming in his chest then spreading through his body until it sparked a fire low in his gut. He hardened, his skin prickling with awareness as the world narrowed to just him and Remus.

Their eyes met, and Remus smiled, rolling his own hard cock against Sirius' erection. Sirius inhaled sharply, trying not to buck his hips up into the touch. Remus' breath came faster as he slowly rocked their bodies together. Sirius was whimpering as Remus wiped the last of the foam away then gripped Sirius' smooth cheeks hard, kissing him desperately.

They rutted frantically and just seconds later, the scent of come and shaving cream was thick in each laboured inhalation as Sirius shuddered through his orgasm. He grasped Remus' denim-encased arse in his palms and arched up, sending Remus tumbling over the edge.

* * *

**Title:** Temptation  
**Author:** **remuslives23**  
**Summary:** Remus can't resist a wet Sirius  
**Contains:** Wet, drunken boys, blow job, wanking  
**Notes:** God, this picture... GUH!  
**Prompt Number:** 42

Sirius stumbled into the shower cubicle and twisted the knobs, groaning when another body crashed into him just as a spray of cold water cascaded over his head.

'Ow,' Remus muttered as he fell to his knees. He stared drunkenly up at Sirius. 'Think I had too much whiskey.'

Sirius turned under the warming spray and grinned. 'Me too,' he boomed cheerfully as his fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. 'Time ta get naked, Moony. Can't wear clothes in the shower.'

Remus ignored him, gazing hungrily up at Sirius as his shirt parted and his soaking jeans clung precariously to his hips. He moaned softly, his hands clutching at Sirius' thighs as he buried his face in the sprinkling of curls below Sirius' navel.

'Remus?' Sirius whispered, his body tensing at the unexpected touch. 'What...?'

Remus looked up at him from under hooded eyes, his hands sliding up Sirius' legs to clumsily knead the front of his jeans. Sirius exhaled sharply, his fingers touching Remus' cheek tentatively before he nodded. Remus growled low in his throat and tore at Sirius' fly as Sirius' fingers slid into his hair. He tugged down the wet underwear and, without hesitation, sucked Sirius' cock deep into his mouth.

Sirius yelped in surprise, his balls already tight and heavy, and it wasn't long before the wet, tight suction of Remus' mouth ripped his orgasm from him, his grip on Remus' hair becoming painful as he poured every drop down Remus' throat.

As his breathing slowed, he heard the unmistakable slapslapslap of flesh on flesh and cracked his eyes open in time to see Remus' head fall back, come splattering over his own wrist.

He waited until Remus had stopped shuddering then said hoarsely, 'We should do this again. Sober.'

Remus' eyes snapped open and he smiled cautiously. 'Yeah?'

Sirius smirked. 'Oh, yeah.'

* * *

**Title:** Let Me  
**Author:** **remuslives23**  
**Summary:** 'Sirius raised his head, his desire-dark eyes gazing pleadingly up at a blushing Remus. 'Let me...'  
**Contains:** Rimming.  
**Notes:** none.  
**Prompt Number:** 59

Remus tensed as teasing kisses were feathered along his inner thigh. His legs parted instinctively, his hips canting up as his toes curled in the tangled bedding beneath. 'Sirius,' he hissed, hands fisting in the sheets. 'Come on.'

Sirius chuckled, the warm sound juddering up Remus' spine and curling lazily around his heart. Remus groaned as Sirius licked a broad stripe over his balls and along the length of his cock, tongue swirling languidly around the head before he pressed his nose into the crease where thigh and groin met. He inhaled deeply then hauled Remus' legs over his shoulders.

'What...?'

'Shh, Moony. Trust me.'

Remus frowned, but Sirius' mouth encased one of his balls in its wet warmth and his mind went blissfully blank. His hand drifted to his neglected cock, stroking purposefully as Sirius mouthed at him. He was so very close when he felt the flick of a soft tongue over his hole.

Remus yelped in shock as a jolt of raw want jagged through him. 'Sirius!'

Sirius raised his head, his desire-dark eyes gazing pleadingly up at a blushing Remus. 'Let me,' he whispered, pressing kisses against the backs of the fingers wrapped around Remus' cock. 'Please.'

'You want...?'

'Yes.'

A moment of hesitation then a nod, and Sirius was _right there_, tongue lapping at Remus' entrance then pushing inside. Sensation swamped Remus and he closed his eyes, his fingers combing through Sirius' hair as all resistance fled and his head fell back in supplication. It felt so fucking good, and his hand moved of its own accord, stripping his cock as Sirius' tongue fucked into him. Remus bucked up, desperately grinding his arse against Sirius' face and chanting his name, then he was coming so hard it ripped the air from his lungs.


End file.
